Star Vs The Omniverse
by Dralcorn
Summary: After an attack from Eon, Ben Tennyson finds himself in an alternate universe, unable to return to his own. With the help of the Princess of Mewni, Star Butterfly, and her human friend Marco Diaz, Ben must find a way home, before the villains of his world are able to take over, all while trying to keep from being shot with a stray narwhal.
1. The Plan Commences - Eon's Trap

**The Multiverse. A strange and wondrous place, filled to the brim with nearly infinite different dimensions. For the most part, these universes remained unconnected, never interfering with one another. Not unless some force wishes them to…**

* * *

The sun sat high above the few clouds that overlooked the small town of Echo Creek. Standing near one edge of the town was a short white building, with a sloping red roof. On the front of the building was a large yellow sign, which read "Britta's Tacos" in red lettering. Small picnic tables sat spotted around the restaurant, filled with customers.

Sitting at one of these tables were two teenagers, both of them eating burritos. A boy and girl, these two were happily munching away, enjoying their Saturday afternoon.

The boy had tan skin, with dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a light grey shirt, with dark grey jeans and a red hoodie. He had olive sneakers, and a mole on his right cheek.

The girl had fair skin with light blue eyes, and long blonde hair, which sat past her knees. She wore a sea green short dress with a light pink octopus on the front, a white collar, and white lace on the sleeves and the bottom of the skirt. She had magenta and orange striped leggings, with purple boots that had a rhino design on them. Sitting next to her was a small star bag, a small face printed onto it.

"So, Marco, are you sure you don't want any sugar on your burritos?" the girl asked, waving a small bag at the boy.

"No, Star, I told you. Sugar does not go on a burrito! Now get that away from my burrito!" Marco said, pulling his own meal away from the bag, as Star smiled.

"Aw, come on, Marco! Just try a little! It won't hurt that mu-" Star began to tease, before being cut off as a beam of pure energy shot out of the sky, touching down a few blocks away from them.

"What in the world was that?" Marco asked, having leapt out of his seat, the burrito he had been eating landing on the ground next to him.

"I dunno… Wanna go check it out?" Star asked, turning to look at Marco excitedly.

"You think it's Ludo and his monsters again? 'Cause if so, I'm in!" Marco said, grinning.

Racing off towards the now dimming light, the two teens came to a halt, at the circle of singed road, two figures standing within the circle.

One of the figures to be made of crystal, wearing a black uniform with a green stripe, while the other looked almost like a skeleton, his thin body glowing as his skull-like face stared at the quickly forming crowd.

"Eon… You traitorous scoundrel! Return us at once! I must return to my home!" the glowing red figure shouted, looking up into the air, as the other being slowly pushed himself to his feet.

"What in the world happened…" the Crystal figured asked as he glared at the skeletal figure in front of him, before looking around, finally sighing. "Oh, great. I'm not in Bellwood anymore, am I?"

* * *

The endless void of a world was dark, filled with stone pillars that spiraled off into hundreds of directions, covered in a strange purple plant. The red and black horizon spread outwards in all directions, seemingly no end to the splotchy barren skies.

Spanning across the pillars of stone and plant, hundreds of species called this lane of existence home, several condemned to this prison of a dimension for the rest of their lives.

Standing among these different races was a machine, his transparent body glowing brightly with red energy. He was humanoid in shape, his form extremely skinny with an almost skull-like face, his glowing white eyes staring out into the endless void.

"Father…. I will find my way home, and I will become the perfect machine," the mechanical figure spoke, a hint of anger in his eyes.

"The Alpha Nanite, I presume?" a voice suddenly said, as a purple light flashed from behind him.

Alpha looked up, narrowing his eyes for a moment before spinning around as he punched at the new figure, energy covering the machine's fist.

Leaping backwards, the new figure chuckled standing up straight as he brushed himself off. He wore a black helmet, with a purple visor covering his eyes, as a black bodysuit covered his form. He donned silver gauntlets and boots, with a silver chestplate lying under a black jacket, silver shoulder pads resting on top. Around his neck was a silver collar, intended to protect him, as his face revealed his age, his pale skin and black lips giving the appearance of near death.

"Who are you… and why have you come here? What purpose do you have to interrupt me?" Alpha demanded, the energy around his fists growing as he took a step closer to the stranger before him.

"My name? Hehehe…" the figure chuckled, closing his eyes. "My is Eon… but that has no real importance to you, does it? How about I offer another name, one you might be more familiar with? Ben Tennyson?"

Alpha's white eyes immediately shot open, before he glared at Eon, clenching his fists tightly. "What do you know about that boy, and his highly advanced horological wrist-bound device?"

"Oh, I know lots about Ben Tennyson. But that's not why I'm here. You see… A few associates of mine have the same hatred of Ben as you do. In fact, we've been working on a plan to rid us of Tennyson forever!" Eon said with a grin, Alpha raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"You would wish to destroy the humanoid juvenile, instead of taking the device in which he holds his power? I find that course of action illogical. The device could be used to greatly increase any of your… 'associates' power. Why not just relieve Tennyson of his device?"

"We've tried that before," Eon said, looking off into the endless red void behind the nanite-based being. "One of my associates, Vilgax the Conqueror, has attempted to remove the watch from the boy's hands before. One of the attempts lead to the loss of his warship, while the second time almost ended in his death."

"So… Ben Tennyson has been able to defeat you and your associates several times, I presume?" Alpha inquired, lowering his fists as he walked over, standing next to Eon.

"Dozens and dozens of times… but now, we've finally figured out a way to dispose of him for good. And we're almost prepared, but we need just one last thing," Eon said, turning sharply to face Alpha.

"And that 'last thing' is me?"

"Well, it's less that we require you specifically, but that we require your abilities. You see, with you ability to control machines, we would be able to completely control a being that could distract Tennyson long enough to initiate our plan!" Eon corrected, clenching his fist in the air, smirking at the machine.

Alpha stared back at him, blankly. "Besides, I am able to travel through space and time freely. Help us, and I may be able to return you to your beloved universe of Nanites."

Alpha looked into Eon's eyes, staring coldly at him, before holding his hand out towards the time traveller, his robotic eyes narrowing. "If I must help destroy Ben Tennyson to return to my home, then I shall accept your offer."

* * *

It was just an average day for the town of Bellwood. The blue sky sat high above the cityline, with small clouds floating past, providing spots of share under the warm rays of the sun.

Sitting close to the edge of the urban section of town, a smoothie shop stood tall, busy with customers as the day progressed. Relaxing after a long day, a young teen sat at one of the many tables, sipping on his drink.

Dressed in a black t-shirt, with a green stripe running down the middle of the shirt, and the tops of his sleeves, the number 10 set right in the middle of the shirt. He had on brown cargo pants, and his shoes with green and white. His brown hair flew into his face as a slight breeze caught it, covering his emerald eyes, a strange watch on his left wrist.

"Ah, I missed this. Just sitting here, enjoying a smoothie after a long day's work. I mean, being a famous superhero is fine and all, but…" the teen said, spinning around to lean his back on the table, staring up at the sky, "It's been awhile since everyone's been obsessed with 'Ben Tennyson, Defender of Humanity, and Savior of the Universe.' Which I don't mind. Some peace and quiet is good."

Ben sighed, looking down at his smoothie as he stood up. "Well, I guess it's time to get back to work. Rook's most likely counting how many seconds I'm late," he said, chuckling to himself as he turned towards his bike, a large white and green motorcycle with a car-like hood on top.

"He should be counting the seconds until your death!" a voice announced, Ben's eyes narrowing as he spun around, glaring at purple pillar of energy that had appeared, Eon and Alpha suddenly standing before Ben.

"Eon! I see you've bro-" Ben began to say, his usual cocky attitude pausing mid sentence as he stared at the mechanical being before him. "Alpha? How did you escape the nanite prison Rex made?"

"I am able to control Nanties, Tennyson. A prison made of them was never going to hold me. It was only… inevitable that I would escape," Alpha said, his robotic demeanor ever as present.

"Well then… I guess it's time for me to show you how baddies are beat here in my world!" Ben said, pressing the faceplate on his watch, causing it to slide back, a circular disk appearing form within.

"Don't think I'm just going to stand on the sidelines and watch, Tennyson!" Eon yelled, his fists glowing with purple energy, before firing two beams towards Ben.

"Not a chance, Eon!" Ben said, smirking. Pressing down on the disk within the watch, Ben's body began to transform, a flash of green light enveloping his form. As the two beams made contact, Ben chuckled, holding his arms out.

Standing in Ben's place was a tall, crystal-like creature. He had a black uniform, with a green stripe running down the front of it, connecting to a green belt which held the watch's faceplate on it. Six large crystals shot out of his back, his green eyes narrowing as he grinned. "Sorry Eon. Your time attacks won't work on **Diamondhead**!"

Alpha took a step forward, staring at Ben, his eyes unchanging. "So you have more forms held within your device. I only had a taste of it before. I desire more."

"Uh yeah, sorry pal. Not happening this time!" Ben said, clenching his fists, before he charged at Alpha, two crystal swords forming from his hands. "_I need to think of a way to beat Alpha without being blasted into dust by Eon!_" Ben thought swinging one of the diamond blades at the nano-tech being, the sword merely passing through him.

Stepping back, Eon smirked as he watched Ben struggle to fight the machine, before looking up at the rooftops nearby.

"Hey, Eon! I know you want to play and all, but how about you give Alpha and me some time to get to know one another formally? Last time we met was in another dimension, and there wasn't much time for hellos!" Ben jokingly said, glancing over at the time traveller, before raising an eyebrow. "Hey, I was kidding, what're you doi-"

Eon grinned, turning towards the rooftops. "Do it now!"

Chuckling, a thin woman leapt up into the air, grinning. Her white hair fluttered in the wind, her purple highlights covering her eyes as she landed. She wore a magenta dress-like jacket, a black bodysuit underneath.

"Charmcaster!" Ben shouted, glaring at the woman as he turned away from Alpha, staring down the two villains in front of him.

"Wrong move, Tennyson!" Charmcaster replied, as Alpha charged at Ben, making a grab for the watch face on his belt. As the teen-turned-crystal stumbled back in surprise, Charmcaster reached into her bag, pulling out six small, purple stones. Tossing them towards Ben and Alpha, she smirked.

Suddenly, the stones flew into the air, encircling Ben and Alpha, much to both of their surprises.

"What is the meaning of this, Eon? You promised to return me to my home," Alpha asked, releasing Ben as he turned towards the time traveller.

"Yes, well, there's been a change of plans. I hadn't realized how much of a distraction you would cause for Tennyson! That being said, in order to get rid of Ben, it seems you've been stuck in the crosshairs. My apologies on that matter. I do hope you enjoy your last few minutes alive!" Eon said, Alpha's eyes narrowing as he charged towards him.

As Alpha's hand reached the edge of the circle of stones, a bolt of purple lightning suddenly shot forward, snaking its way through Alpha's body, forcing him backwards, as Charmcaster's hand began to glow bright pink.

"_**Voidius Dimemisus Tramisuiso!**_" Charmcaster said, the stones glowing a bright pink, before a pillar of light shot into the air, covering both Ben and Alpha.

Almost as soon as it had appeared, the light vanished, no trace of Ben or Alpha left, bar a small patch of smoking concrete.

"We've done it!" Eon cried out, grinning as he turned towards Charmcaster. "It appears it's time for us to begin phase two of our revenge."

* * *

Ben fell to his knees, his head spinning as the light washed over his form. Everything seemed to be spinning as the Petrosapien struggled to stand up, finally placing a hand on the ground to stabilize himself.

"Eon… You traitorous scoundrel! Return us at once! I must return to my home!" Alpha shouted, the situation finally clicking in Ben's mind once more.

"What in the world happened?" Ben asked, slowly regaining his composure. "Oh, right. Eon, Charmcaster, and Alpha! No time… for naps right not. It's…" Ben thought, pushing himself to his feet as he glared at Alpha, before looking around.

"Oh, great. I'm not in Bellwood anymore, am I?"


	2. The Way Things Change - Ben Ten Arrives

Smoke billowed from the burned cement beneath Ben's crystal feet as he clenched his fists, glaring at the mechanical figure in front of him. Standing up straight, Ben took one last look around him, before returning his gaze to his opponent.

"Alright Alpha, I don't know what Charmcaster did to us, but it seems we've both been duped. How about we call a truce, until we can figure out how to get back?" Ben asked, staring warily at the nanite. "I don't think either of us can return to my world without the other."

"You are correct in one manner, Ben Tennyson. I cannot return to your world, and get the aid I need to return to mine without the help of your device," Alpha stated, energy forming around his hands as he folded them into fists. "That being said, while I do require the power you hold to return, what I do not require is you."

"Yeah, figured as much," Ben sighed, crouching down as he raised his arms, preparing to charge at Alpha.

"Woah! Ludo got some new guys, I see!" a voice said from directly next to Ben, catching the petrosapien off guard. Looking over his shoulder, Ben stared at the blonde girl standing next to him, pointing what looked like a baby rattle at him.

"Ludo? What's a Ludo?" Ben asked, before shaking his head, turning slightly towards her. "Uh, nevermind. Look, it's not safe here! Get moving before you get hurt!"

Suddenly, Alpha charged forward, swinging his fist towards Ben's face. Star leapt back, her eyes going wide as Ben flew back, bringing the wall down as he went deep into the building behind him. "Woah! What're you doing? Why are you two attacking one another?"

"Maybe they're trying to get you to lower your guard?" Marco suggested, Star's eyes widening as she raised her wand. "Oh yeah! That makes total sense! Good thinking, Marco!"

"Ugh…" Ben groaned, grabbing the edges of the wall he had been bashed into, pulling himself to his feet, shaking his head as he looked back up at Alpha. "You know, you hit harder then I remember."

"I absorbed the nanites that had become my prison. Those that died off were left behind, but there were plenty that survived. My physical form is that of my weakened state, but I have retained most of the strength of my Alpha Omega form!"

"Great… that makes things difficult," Ben huffed, pushing himself forward, charging down the nanite. Almost as soon as he moved, Star stepped forward herself, aiming her wand at the figure called 'Alpha'', smirking as it began to glow. "I don't know what your game is pal, but I'm not falling for it! Prepare yourself for a Narwhal Bla-"

"Hey, watch out!" Ben cried, Star turning around as the giant crystal man skidded to a stop, almost running right into Star, who was now aiming her wand at him.

"Watch it, Sparkles! I'll blast you just the same!" the princess warned, glaring up at him.

"Hey, _you're_ the one who got in _my_ way! I'm just trying to do my job!" Ben replied, glancing up for a moment at Alpha.

"You're job of taking my wand, I presume? Don't think I'm not onto you! Ludo's not getting this, no matter what!"

"Wand? What wand? You mean that baby rattle you're waving around?" Ben asked, before his attention was brought back to Alpha. "Get back!"

Swinging his arm, Ben knocked Star back, the mewman barely avoiding getting struck in the back of the head as Alpha swung his fist forward, being sent sprawling onto her back.

Continuing his attack, Alpha nailed Ben in the gut forcing his crystalline form to crack from the hit. Stumbling back, Ben fell to one knee as he grasped as his side, glaring up at the machine. "That… _really_ hurt," he groaned.

"Star!" Marco shouted as he ran over to the girl, kneeling down to help her up. "Star, are you alright?"

"Owww! Being hit in the face by diamond hurts," the girl muttered, rubbing her face as she sat up, before looking over at Ben and Alpha. "Why'd that guy take that hit for me?"

"I don't know, but I'm beginning to think these aren't Ludo's goons," Marco replied as he offered her a hand, pulling the younger teen to her feet.

"Well, it doesn't matter! As long as I have my wand, I can do anythi-" Star said proudly, reaching down to pick up the magical weapon, a look of confusion crossing her face. "Hey, where'd my wand go?"

"This device of yours," Alpha suddenly said, Star's face turning to one of horror as the nanite creature bent over her wand. "It doesn't to be any sort of technology. No energy signature, no power source. What it is?" Alpha asked, his gaze unwavering as he inspected the wand.

"Hey, that's mine! Give it back, you creep!" Star shouted as she took a few steps towards Alpha, before a flash of green light made her stop, the curious teen turning to see what had happened.

Standing in the place of the crystal man was a tall, thin figure, large blue wings sprouting from his back. His black figure was covered in cyan patches, each one outlined in blue, with three plates forming his torso. His face had a large unmoving mouth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. Around his waist was a green belt, with the same symbol the previous figure had located in the very center of it.

"_Woah! He must be using some sort of transformation spell on himself!_" Star thought, her eyes going wind.

"You two, stay back!" the figure said, his raspy voice sending chills down Star and Marco's backs. With each visible breath, the air seemed to grow colder. "As for you, Alpha, it seems it's time for you to take a chill pill. A **Big Chill** pill!"

Alpha glanced up the moth-like figure, before reaching down to pick up the wand, his hand almost grasping it before a stream of cold air washed over Alpha's wand, his limb freezing almost instantly.

Quickly raising to his feet, Alpha stared down the figure in front of him. "What's wrong, Alpha? Nanite's not liking the cold?" Ben smugly mocked, crossing his arms in front of him..

"My nanites are capable of working in harsh climates. That is the way they were designed, in order to better the world," Alpha replied as he brought his arm up, the icy prison cracking apart, chunks of ice shattering as they hit the ground.

"Well then, I guess I just have to turn down the heat some more!" Ben remarked as he took to the air, firing another the frozen stream of air at Alpha, quickly incasing the nanite's body in ice, trapping Star's wand with him.

"Hey! My wand's still at his feet! I need that!" Star shouted, Ben turning to look at her.

"Seriously? Still going with this wand stuff? What are you, some sort of magician?" Ben said, glaring at Star as he landed.

"Like you know anything about how magic works, Monster!" Star growled, pointing a finger in his face.

"Actually, I would. And stop calling me monster! Alpha's the monster, I'm just the hero standing up to him!" Ben argued, before the sound of ice cracking caught his attention, the mothman turning around just in time to be sent flying back as Alpha exploded free from his icy tomb.

"That attack was more annoying then impactful, Tennyson! I'm disappointed. With your power, I know you can do better, so why do you waste such potential? I could wield it to a level beyond your feeble human mind."

"Yeah, not gonna happen!" Ben shouted as he stood up, his wings extending outwards.

"_I gotta get somewhere uninhabited! With Alpha's strength, someone's bound to get hurt if we stay here!_" Ben thought, quickly turning away from Alpha, dashing off into the air. The nanite merely took off after him.

"Quick Star! Grab your wand, and let's go! We need to stop whatever's going on before they hurt someone!" Marco exclaimed. Star nodding as she dashed forward, quickly grabbing her wand from pile of shattered ice. Raising it above her head, Star smirked. "Super Sparkle Cloudy!"

Glowing a bright pink, Star's wand quickly shot out a pink cloud, it's face grinning wildly. "Hey Star! You ready to go?"

"Alright Marco! Let's fly!" Star shouted as she hopped onto the cloud, turning to help Marco up. As soon as the boy was on, the cloud took off, rocketing after Alpha and Ben.

High up in the clouds, Ben was flying as fast as he could, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds to keep an eye on Alpha. Finally, he spotted a deserted warehouse, the necrofriggian turning to face Alpha, his eyes widening as the nanite seemingly vanished.

Almost as fast as he had disappeared, Alpha re-emerged from the clouds surrounding Ben, tackling him as the two began to fall towards the ground below.

"What the! When did you catch up to me?" Ben asked, struggling to break free of the nanite's grasp as the two hurtled towards the Earth below.

"I knew you were trying to find an uninhabited place, Ben Tennyson. You and Rex share the same mentality of wishing to keep innocents unharmed. I merely kept my distance so that you could do so. Now that you have found such a place, I am re-engaging our battle!"

"Marco, do you see them?" Star asked, looking around from atop the pink cloud, as Marco narrowed his eyes, before pointing down towards the tumbling duo.

"There they are! They're heading to the ground below up.!"

Once they had crashed into the abandoned parking lot, Ben was forced onto his back, Alpha holding him to the ground, as another arm began to form from his chest, moving to grab the Omnitrix. Growling in frustration, Ben suddenly phased into the ground, reappearing a few feet away.

"Alright, so I can't physically hurt you, and I can't trap you in ice, so I think it's time to try one last idea! It's **Feedback** time!" Ben exclaimed, slamming his hand down on the Omnitrix symbol, his form changing once again.

The figure was tall with dark black skin, and a green suit around his torso, the Omnitrix placed in it's center. He had a single green eye in the middle of his head, with two long antennae and a tail sprouting from his head and back. On his shoulders, arms, and hips were golden battery bolts.

"Another transformation, Tennyson? It doesn't matter, you will fail all the same," Alpha announced, before turning to face Star and Marco as he watched them land.

"Alright, Glowing Red Monster and Transforming Guy! Prepare to taste the power of my Narwhal Blast!" Star shouted, pointing the wand at the two of them. As soon as she said the words, the wand began to glow, a beam of energy firing out alongside dozens of narwhals, Alpha's body shifting to dodge the attack while Ben leapt up over it.

Ben landed on a knee, glaring up at Star before charging towards Alpha, his antennas and tail flying out towards Alpha, trying to jab into him..

Alpha spun around, energy forming around his fists as he swung at Ben, the Conductoid quickly ducking down, quickly dodging his attack, before his antennas stabbed into Alpha, Ben smirking as Alpha's eyes went wide.

"What is the meaning of this?" Alpha demanded, grasping the antennas in an attempt to remove them, as Ben stood up straight.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm just draining you of your energy!" Ben replied with a smirk. Alpha continued struggling with the attack, Ben's smirk slowly fading as the seconds ticked by.

"Uh… why aren't you fading away?" Ben asked, Alpha grabbing the antenna's, ripping them from his body.

"My nanites are able to produce enough energy to sustain themselves faster than you could ever hope to drain them, Tennyson!" Alpha revealed, swinging his fist into Ben's face, sending him flying backwards, crashing into a nearby dumpster.

"Well, isn't that convenient?" Ben asked, slowly pushing himself to his feet, his single eye glaring up at Alpha.

"Sparkle Lightning Blast!" Star suddenly shouted as a beam of electricity fired out of her wand, hitting Alpha head on, the nanite stumbling back as it shrieked in pain.

"My nanites! You're overloading them! Stop this at once!" Alpha demanded, his white eyes glaring at Star as she continued to blast him, before a bolt of green lighting flew towards him, Ben smirking as he fired the energy from his fingertips.

"Should've been more careful, Alpha! Letting such a small thing like being overloaded with energy happen is just careless!" Ben smugly stated, he and Star slowly closing in on Alpha as the nanite's body begin to break apart.

"This won't stop me forever, Ben Tennyson! I will complete my goal, and once I do, I will come for your device!" Alpha growled, his body fizzling apart soon after.

"And that's the end of one big meanie!" Star said, suddenly turning her wand towards Ben, the Conductoid raising his arms up to defend himself.

"Hey, hey, watch where you point that thing! I'm on your side," Ben said, Star's eyes narrowing at him.

"Oh yeah? And how can I know that for sure?" Star asked, narrowing her eyes. Ben smirked, touching the omnitrix symbol on his chest, reverting in a flash of green into his normal body, Star and Marco staring in confusion at him.

"Well, I can assume this is another alternate universe, considering you've never heard of me. So, how about we start over? My name's Ben Ten," Ben said, holding his hand out towards them.


	3. Two Different Worlds - Ben and Star

**Two Warriors, both given an enormous responsibility at an extremely young age. How often the universe seems to repeat itself.**

* * *

"Hang on, let me get this straight," Marco said, sitting down on the couch in his living room, staring at Ben in slight disbelief. "You're an alien superhero from another universe? Seriously?"

After introducing one another, the teens had gone back to Marco's house. During that time, Ben had told the duo of his story back home, the teenage superhero happy to finally have found someone who hadn't heard of him before again.

"I'm not an alien, but the guys in my watch are!" Ben replied, holding the Omnitrix up with a smirk. "It contains the DNA of several hundred species, and allows me to transform into them. It was meant for peaceful negotiation, but I turned it into a device to battle evil."

"Yeah, right. As if you expect us to believe Aliens exist," Star said, waving her arm dismissively. "And that you fight crime using them."

"Uh, Star, you're a princess from another dimension who can do magic. Aliens being real sounds more plausible than you do," Marco said, Star thinking for a moment before shrugging.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyways, what else can you do?" Star asked as she turned, facing Ben..

"Well, uh… Not much, really. I play soccer, but I don't think that's really what you mean," Ben replied, shrugging.

"Soccer, huh? That's cool! Just one question. What's Soccer?" Star asked, glancing at Marco for a moment.

"Soccer's the one where you kick the ball, Star," the teen replied.

"Ooooh, _that_ one! That one's fun!"

"Star, you've never even played soccer before," Marco sighed, the teenage princess shrugging. "Still looks fun!"

"Yeah, it really is. I've been meaning to play again, but my life's been a bit busy," Ben replied, shrugging. "I can also play guitar, thought it's been ages since I last tired. I'm probably a little rusty."

"Hey, quick question, Ben," Star said, the Omnitrix-wielder turning towards her. "What dimension are you from, anyways? I've never heard of a world full of aliens before. Especially ones made of diamond, and cables."

"Wait, you guys know about different dimensions being a thing?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow at the teen.

"Yeah, of course! Marco and I visit them all the time! Duh, what else would we do for fun?" Star replied, Ben chuckling.

"Yeah, we've seen a few. Though most of them seem to not be so accepting to visitors," Marco added, shrugging.

"Huh. That's cool I guess. Though, I don't think my world is a dimension you can access. Not if last time taught me anything," Ben said, sitting down next to Marco.

"Huh? What do you mean? What happened last time?" Star asked, looking over at him confused.

"Well, and this is a loose explanation, it's been a while since Paradox told me, but the galaxy we live in is held in the universe. And each universe is held inside a multiverse, alright?" Ben began to explain, the two teens listening intently. "But inside each Multiverse, there are several universes, each with their own dimensions connected to them."

"For the most part, these dimensions are slight alterations of each other, such as my universe. Where I come from, there's a dimension where I became a sort of idol, using my aliens to become famous. In another, I never got the Omnitrix at all," Ben said, holding up his watch. "But in some special cases, the dimensions of that universe are completely different from one another. Usually, this happens when a great power has tampered with the flow of the universe."

"So, basically… Your world isn't able to be reached by the dimensional scissors?" Marco asked, Ben shaking his head.

"I'm not sure what those are, but my best guess is that no, they cannot reach my world. It took a really powerful spell from Charmcaster to send me here."

"Charmcaster?" Star asked, sitting down on the arm of the couch. "Who's that?"

"Charmcaster is a… well, she's not always…" Ben said, trying to figure it out himself. "She's sometimes a villain, and sometimes an ally? It kinda just depends on helping whoever will get her closer to her goal."

"But you said spell. Does she have a wand, too?" the teenage princess said.

"Well, kinda? She has this staff thing. I guess you could call that a wand, but I dunno," Ben said, looking at the small object in Star's hand. "What is that wand, anyways? It's nothing I've ever seen before. I've seen some crazy stuff, but not even Gwen can summon actual Narwhals into existence."

"It's the Royal Magic Wand, passed down the centuries from the first Queen of Mewni, and the first of the Butterfly line," Star explained, holding the wand up slightly. "It possess great magic, and is constantly sought out by the forces of evil, like Ludo!"

"Ludo? He's that guy you kept mentioning before. Who is he, exactly?" Ben asked, leaning forward a bit as he cupped his hands together.

"He's this weird little bird guy that's been trying to take Star's wand with his monster army," Marco replied, smirking as he flexed slightly. "We've been kicking their butts for the last few months. It's been really exciting, honestly."

"A guy that looks like a normal animal trying to take the extremely powerful device you got at a young age with an army at his beck and call? Maybe this world is just an alternate version of mine," Ben replied with a chuckle.

"How so?" Star asked. "Wait, have you fought an alternate version of Ludo!"

"No, no, nothing like that. You see, I got the Omnitrix when I was ten years old, and ever since then I've been hunted by a squid-faced baddie named Vilgax, who's come at me with 5- no, 6 armies now," Ben said, smirking.

"Oooh. So you've had a lot of practice with dealing with powerful stuff at a young age?" Marco asked, glancing at Star for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Ben replied, raising an eyebrow at Marco.

"Great! You could help teach Star how to handle her wand a bit more!" the boy said, surprising both Star and Ben.

"Wait, help me? I don't need help using my wand, Marco!" Star said, giving the boy a small glare.

"Yeah, and a magic wand isn't really a watch designed to promote peace. Totally different things!" Ben agreed, nodding.

"Still, Star was sent to Earth to help her learn to better control the wand's power. If you're used to handling such a powerful device, maybe you could give her some basic tips? Nothing too specific, of course," Marco suggested, Ben pausing to thinking.

"I mean, I guess it wouldn't hurt. I don't have much else to do here, so helping you guys out wouldn't be too much of a hassle," he said, Star sighing.

"Look, I've been handling the wand fine for months now! I don't need a teacher or anything!" Star argued, crossing her arms as she huffed.

"Star, you've barely learned any of the spells in that book you own. Even the tiny blue guy can't get you to really learn. What's his name, uh… Glossarayuck?"

"Glossaryck," Star corrected, still unhappy her skills were being questioned.

"Look, Star, having someone to help you isn't a bad thing. There are dozens of times having someone to guide me would've helped me out. Hell, most of the stuff I do know how to do, my grandpa helped me with," Ben said, Star sighing after a moment.

"_Fiiiine_. You can help, I guess," the princess said, grumpily. Ben just chuckled.

"Wow, that's exactly what I would've said six years ago," the teen hero said cheekily.

Suddenly, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway caught the attention of the group. Turning, they watched the door for a second, waiting until it suddenly opened.. Stepping inside, a pair of figures smiled at the group.

The figure in front had auburn hair, which was tied into a ponytail, and green eyes. She wore an orange shirt, with pink ruffles around the sleeves and neck, with an olive skirt around her waist. "Oh, Star, Marco! You're home earlier than I thought! Weren't you meant to be out for another hour?"

Before her stood a tall man with dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a yellow shirt, with dark yellow and white stripes running down the middle, with dark grey pants. In his arms were several bags. "We were out shopping for some groceries for dinner tonight! I hope you're ready for my world famous enchiladas!"

"Hey Mom, hey Dad!" Marco said, pushing himself off the couch, smiling as he moved to help them carry the bags inside..

"Hi Son!" the man said as he smiled at him, before noticing Ben. "Oh, who's your new friend?"

"Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. I'm… not from around here," the teen replied, waving.

"Oh, are you from Mewni, too?" the man asked excitedly.

"Mewni?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's the dimension I'm from!" Star replied happily.

"Oh, uh… No. I'm from a bit farther out," Ben said, shaking his head.

"Well, as long as you need a place to stay, you can live with us! I'm Rafael Diaz, and this is my wife, Angie!" Rafael said, smiling.

"Oh, no, I couldn't ask that of you. I'm sure I can find a place somewhere else," Ben said, shaking his head.

"Nonsense! Any friend of Marco is welcomed here!" Angie said with a smile.

"Here, let me help you with your room!" Star said, grabbing Ben's arm.

"Wait, my room-" Ben started, before the younger teen pulled him up the stairs.

* * *

Eon took a deep breath, before pressing the button next to the door in front of him. After a second the door slid open, revealing the bridge of the warship he was on. Racing back and forth were several different drones, busy at work keeping the ship running.

Standing in the center of the room, staring at the screen in front of him, the towering Warlord glanced over at Eon, before turning back towards the screen. "So, is it done?"

Eon smirked, staring at the warlord standing before him. A towering presence, the tyrant wore dark red armor, with golden cylinders sticking out of it. He wore a red crown on his head, his green skin resting underneath. His face was a mass of tentacles, two green sacs on either side of his repulsive mouth. The glowing red eyes of Vilgax narrowed as he turned, glaring down at the time traveller.

"Yes, it is done. Ben Tennyson has been dealt with," Eon replied with a grin.

"So Charmcaster's spell worked. Ben Tennyson is no longer a current obstacle for us to deal with," the squid-faced conqueror said with a smirk, turning to face Eon. "Then all is going according to plan."

"Current obstacle? You speak as if Ben Tennyson is alive," Eon asked, staring up at him in confusion.

"I see Charmcaster failed to fill you in on the plan, Eon. Though it might have been for the best," Vilgax said, crossing his arms behind his back as he turned away. "Ben Tennyson is not dead. I've had him sent away to another world. Another universe, where he shall remain until we are ready."

"But why? We had the chance to be rid of him for good! Why would you waste the opportunity we had to destroy him?" Eon yelled, glaring up at the warlord.

"Because I still do not have his Omnitrix!" Vilgax said suddenly spinning around as he swung his arm at Eon, knocking the time traveller to the floor. "Do not think for a moment that I will allow that device to be destroyed without taking the opportunity to get it's secrets myself! I would rather be killed then let the chance to obtain it be wasted on petty revenge."

"Then why did we send him away? The Omnitrix is now lost in another-" Eon began to argue, quickly shutting up as Vilgax glared down at him.

"It is not lost! Charmcaster was able to send him there, she will be able to bring him back. But first, we need to ensure we have our bargaining chip," Vilgax growled, glaring down at him.

"Bargaining chip?" Eon asked, slowly pushing himself to his feet.

"Of course. We're not going to take the Omnitrix from Tennyson! He'll give it to us on his own free will. Unless he wishes for us to force his hand," the tyrant explained, turning towards the screen he had been staring at once more.

"But why would he do that? What are we going to offer to force him to give it to us?" Eon asked, utterly confused at the tyrants plan. Chuckling, Vilgax moved the screen towards his accomplice.

"The Earth, Eon. We'll force him to choose between the watch, and the Earth!"


	4. Evil Advances - The First Sign

**A pair of plots begin to unveil themselves.**

* * *

East of Bellwood stood the proud Friedkin University, the campus' stone grey walls towering over the surrounding fields, the purple roofing giving the school an almost eerie presence.

Though most of the campus was made up of the large, castle-like commons area, there were a few smaller buildings located around the outer edges, used for storage, or smaller classes.

Near the front of the school, smoke billowed from an ongoing fight. A large section of the school sat in ruins, classrooms and hallways crumbling as an onslaught of energy tore the walls apart, quickly sending the ceiling of another room crashing to the ground.

Charmcaster smirked as she aimed her staff towards her opponent once more, firing off another round of pink energy blasts, her purple eyes darting about as she tried to keep an eye on her target.

Leaping backwards, Charmcaster's enemy had short glowing pink hair, with light purple skin. Around her eyes was a blue mask, with a pair of gloves the same shade covering her hands. She wore a dark blue shirt, with a lighter blue stripe running down the middle, cutting off at her midriff. Her miniskirt bore the same color scheme as her top, a white belt looped around her waist. Sitting in the middle of her shirt was the image of a black cat, it's eyes the same shade of pink as her own.

"Come on, Gwendolyn! Stand still!" Charmcaster shouted as she glared, watching Gwen Tennyson leapt up once more, flipping over another beam.

"As if I'd do anything you told me to do, Charmcaster!" Gwen shouted back, pink energy forming around her fists. Pushing herself off the ground, she threw the blasts towards the wicked caster, landing with a roll as she looked over towards her boyfriend.

The man stood tall, wearing a black shirt with the sleeves and collar ripped. His undershirt was striped with dark and light grey lines, with a pair of blue holsters around his torso. His blue jeans had a few tears as his long black hair fell into his face, the teen pushing himself from the ground as the chained padlock around his neck rattled, the 11 etched into it scratched.

"You're really getting on my nerves, Morningstar!" he shouted, glaring the figure before him. The figure wore a metal mask over his face, shaped into a twisted looking face. Around his neck was a dark purple spiked collar, wrapped around a dark hood that draped over the back of his head, and his shoulders. A dark purple tunic covered his chest, his pants a similar color. Around his torso was a pair of belts, a similar pair around his upper arms and legs. His arms and legs were wrapped with metal gloves and boots, spikes protruded from his knee pads and collared wrists.

"Come on, Levin! The fun is only just beginning!" Michael Morningstar said, chuckling under the mask as dark energy formed around his hands, the teen firing a pair of beams towards Kevin.

Ducking to the ground, Kevin's hand barely tapped the cement sidewalk, before his body suddenly began to change, his entire appearance taking on the same stone grey color of the ground beneath his feet.

Barely covering himself in the stone armor, Kevin was sent flying back into the school, crashing straight through the wall behind him. Laughing as he began to hover in the air, Darkstar began to charge another energy blast before several orbs of pink energy flew at him, the dark magician caught off guard as he was pummeled with the blasts.

"Leave him alone, Michael!" Gwen shouted as she glared at the demented wizard. Glancing to her side, Gwen pushed herself up as she leapt over another blast, Charmcaster grinning wildly as she paused her attack.

"Pay attention, Gwenny! You might lose your head if you don't!" the witch exclaimed, twirling her staff around before aiming it at the female hero. "_Adfishio Potentia!_"

As soon as the magic words were spoken, dozens of energy beams shot out of the staff's head, each one flailing wildly as they sped towards Gwen, the teen barely able to raise a shield up to protect herself.

"What are you doing here, Charmcaster? I thought you were happy, off living in Ledgerdomain after you got released from my bag!" Gwen asked, her arms shaking as she pushed back against the energy attack.

"Oh, I was happy to be free again, but then someone made a deal I couldn't resist!" Charmcaster replied gleefully, slowly stepping towards Gwen. "A deal that will rid me of you, and your stupid little face forever! And all I have to do is work with that douche for a few hours!" she chuckled, earning a glare from Darkstar. "What, you are."

Turning back towards the barrier in front of her, Charmcaster grinned as it finally failed, the force of the shield's shattering sending Gwen tumbling back.

Shaking his head, Darkstar turned towards Kevin once more as he powered up another attacked, aiming the dark energy beam towards Kevin, before a dark blue, dinosaur-like alien leapt up at him, biting his arm. Tiny little spikes ran down her back, also giving the appearance of hair, as her red eyes glared at her master's attacker. Growling in pain, Darkstar glared at the mutt through the eye holes in his mask.

"Get off me, you stupid animal!" he shouted, suddenly pulling his arm free as he blasted the dog, sending it flying back. Holding his hand out towards the dog, Darkstar grinned as the energy flowed over it, the teen beginning to drain it's life force.

"Zed!" Kevin shouted, suddenly charging towards Darkstar as his hand transformed, forming into a large ball with several spikes protruding out of it. Rearing his arm back, Kevin swung his fist at Darkstar's face, the stone weapon crashing into his metal mask as the dark warlock was sent flying. "Don't you dare lay a finger on my dog!"

Crashing into a pile of rubble, Darkstar grunted in slight pain as he held his armored face, taking a deep breath. "Nice attack, Levin. You could've knocked me unconscious if it weren't for my mask!"

"Take it off and we'll see if your face can even survive the hit!" Kevin yelled, his other hand forming into a large, hammer-like weapon.

Charging towards Darkstar, Kevin swung his fists into the dark warlock's face, striking him over and over as the metal mask slowly became bent out of shape, Kevin stopping to breath as Darkstar stood in place, seemingly unreactive.

After a few seconds, Darkstar turned toward Kevin, his mask flashing with dark energy as the damages done to it slowly healed, the warlock chuckling.

"Poor Kevin. Unable to truly do anything that matters in the end," Darkstar mused, Kevin growling as he swung at him once more.

Raising his hand, Darkstar sent a blast into Kevin's chest, sending the teen flying back as his stone form faded, Kevin reverting to normal. Taking a few steps towards him, Darkstar held his arm out towards Kevin, about to begin absorbing his life before the sound of a car horn caught his attention.

Turning towards the sound, Darkstar's eyes went wide as a large van barreled towards him, the orange cab racing towards him. Leaping to the side, the warlock barely avoided being hit as the plumbing truck swerved, Charmcaster leaping up to avoid it.

The van looked like any other, it's orange cab contrasting with the tan back, as large letters spelled out "Max's Plumbing" on it's side.

Gwen pushed herself to her feet, looking up as the cab door opened in front of her. Sitting in the driver's seat was a tall, periwinkle-blue fur covered alien, wearing a set of black and dark blue armor. "Mrs. Tennyson, get in!" he shouted, Gwen nodded as she hopped in.

"Rook, am I glad to see you!" Gwen said as Rook pressed a button on the steering wheel of the van, the vehicle suddenly shifting into a spaceship, the Revonnahgander quickly firing the engines as the ship took off.

"As am I. Ever since Ben disappeared, there attacks have become more and more frequent. Magister Tennyson believes there may be a connection," Rook explained, before the entire jet shook.

Looking at a small monitor, Rook growled as he tried to keep control, Charmcaster firing on the ship over and over, a small glare crossing her face.

"I was hoping to turn around and pick up Kevin, but I am afraid we won't be escaping ourselves!" Rook said, wincing as the bottom of the ship scraped the asphalt beneath it. "And I just got the Proto-Truk repaired, too!"

Gwen glanced down at the monitor for a moment, before sighing. "I'm sorry Kevin. I'll come back for you, I promise!" Rook glanced over at Gwen, raising an eyebrow as she brought her hands together. "_Abeo Exorior!_"

As the ship continued to skid along the ground, a dome of pink energy formed around it as the ship began to blur, before disappearing from sight.

Charmcaster stared in disbelief for a second, unable to accept the fact that Gwen had escaped. "No, no no NO!" she shouted, her hold on the staff tightening as she growled.

"Forget about her for now, Charmcaster. We have something she wants, so she will return to us soon," Darkstar said, staring down at the limp body of Kevin.

"I don't care about that worthless boyfriend of hers! I want her gone, for good! Now that she's escaped, she could come back with a new spell! She could bring Ben back! This could ruin everything!" Charmcaster shouted, turning the staff towards Darkstar as she fired a beam of energy, blasting the warlock in the chest.

Darkstar flew back, coming to a stop as a foot hit his face, the dark warlock groaning.

Charmcaster growled as she spun towards Kevin, aiming the staff towards his heart as she glared down at him.

"I do hope you aren't about to kill that poor young man, now are you, Hope?" a voice said, Charmcaster's eyes going wide as she turned to face the man.

The man's face was painted to look like that of a skull, as his curly black hair was tied into a bun on the back of his head. He wore a red jacket, with a brooch on the white section of the jacket. His pants and shoes were black, and he held in his hand an opened book.

"Uncle Hex? I thought you were let go after I turned you into a totem!" Charmcaster said, staring in slight shock at the man before her.

"Not at all. Gwendolyn testified for me when I explained my predicament, and due to my extensive knowledge of the mystics arts they couldn't afford to let me go if I was still willing to teach," Hex explained with a small smile, before sighing. "Look, I know you don't want to live a normal life. You cannot move on like I did. But let this rivalry with Gwendolyn go. She's tried to help you so many times in the past, and yet you keep pushing against it."

"You think this is just some petty rivalry, Uncle? This is bigger then just Gwendolyn, her death was just going to be a nice bonus! You don't understand what's happening, so stay out of this!" Charmcaster shouted, aiming the staff towards the elderly magician.

"I will not. You have attacked one of my students, and caused severe damage to the school that has helped me better myself. For that, I must take action," Hex replied, raising his hand towards her.

"Don't even think about it, Uncle! I have the Staff of Ages! You can't hurt me!" Charmcaster yelled, the staff quickly glowing with energy.

"I would never dream of hurting you, my niece. But I cannot allow you to do any more harm to others!" Hex stated, his hand glowing with a dark energy, pulsating red as he chanted the ancient runes under his breath.

"I-I'm warning you, Uncle! I turned you into a totem once, and I can do it again!" Charmcaster said, her eyes widening as the staff in her hands began to tremble, fighting against her hold.

"In all the years you have fought, you never truly gained the rank of Master Magician. And due to this, your hold on the Staff of Ages is nowhere near as strong as mine!" Hex explained as he pulled his hand back, the staff pulling itself free from Charmcaster's grip as it flew into Hex's hand.

"No! That isn't true! I've become stronger than you'd ever could be!" Charmcaster argued, glaring at her uncle as energy began to form around her fists.

"You might have grown stronger than I, but your skills are as lacking as ever. If you had returned to my side, you may have grown to be the best magician in all of the universe. But as it stands…" Hex solemnly replied, closing his eyes as he aimed the staff towards the witch.

"_Berdi Mordo Na-_" Hex began to chant, before the glow of Darkstar's energy washed over the magician, ceasing the spell he had been casting.

Hex's eyes went wide as he struggled to stay standing, Darkstar chuckling as he sat upwards. Dropping the staff to the ground, Hex fell to his knees, his magic almost nonexistent.

Pushing himself to his feet, Darkstar gave a sigh of satisfaction, stretching as he chuckled. "Your power wasn't much compared to Gwen or Charmcaster's, but it was still a delight, old man."

"You couldn't have done that before he took the staff?" Charmcaster asked, glaring at the warlock, who simply shrugged.

"I wanted to see if he was even going to be worth the energy it took to absorb his power," Darkstar replied, turning towards Kevin. "Now… what to do with him?"

* * *

Ben slurped up the last of the smoothie in his hand, scrolling through the strange alternates that made up this world's version of his apps. Without a connection to his internet, Ben modified his phone with Upgrade to use this world's version of stuff in order to keep him from being completely helpless if he ended up stuck somewhere without the scissors Star and Marco used without care.

Glancing up from his phone for a moment, Ben's eyes went wide as he dropped the empty cup in his hand, staring at the Diaz residence. Lowering his phone, Ben couldn't help but gaze in utter confusion at the amount of hair that had appeared since he had left the house that morning.

The teenaged hero slowly slid his phone into his pocket before tapping the Omnitrix, quickly scrolling through the list of aliens as he stepped towards the house. A second later, the faceplate slid back to reveal the core inside, Ben pressing it down as he sighed.

"I wasn't expecting to be needing **Diamondhead** today, but here we are," he said to himself as his hands morphed into a pair of crystal blades. Taking a step towards the front door, Ben began to cut away at the hair, slowly making his way into the house.

"Star? Marco? Mr. and Mrs. Diaz?" the hero called out, slashing at a wall of hair as he pushed forward.

"Oh, hi Ben! We're up here!" Star called out from the staircase. Ben sliced at another mound of hair, before beginning the climb up the staircase.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, Ben peered down the shaggy hallway for a moment, catching a glimpse of Star's arm as she entered the bathroom.

"So, what exactly happened here?" Ben asked as he carved a hole in another section of the hair.

"Oh, Marco wanted to grow a beard to impress Jackie, and I may have gone overboard on helping him. But it taught me a very important lesson, which is why I'm shaving it with this tiny razer!" Star replied, slowly cutting the hair off of Marco's face. The boy seemed to be both bored out of his mind, and in a complete frenzy.

"So… you're not just going to magic away all the hair? Isn't that going to take forever? Where are you going to dispose of it?" Ben asked, Star pausing to shrug.

"I figured I'd deal with that part later," the princess replied happily as she continued her work. Ben couldn't help but sigh as he watched her for a moment, before glancing down at the Omnitrix on his belt.

"Look, I'll just deal with it Star," Ben said as he reached down, turning the faceplate on his belt a few times.

"Nah, I got this Ben! Besides, it's not like we can just reverse all the hair growing," Star absentmindedly replied, before the flash of green light caught her attention. Turning around, Star stared at Ben's new form in awe, Marco both amazed and pleading with the hero to release him.

What stood before the two teens seemed to be some sort of robotic figure, his copper skin shining in the bathroom light. Lining his arms and legs, as well as the sides of his lower torso, were black metallic stripes, his face made of the same metal. In the center of his chest was a transparent piece of green glass which housed several gears, with the Omnitrix placed in the middle of the glass. A large key was sticking out of the top of his head, with what appeared to be a keyhole on his back.

"**Clockwork!**" Ben shouted in a heavy German accent, the mechanical figure staring at the two teens.

"What can that guy do?" Star asked as she stared at Ben, excitement dancing through her eyes.

"Clockwork can control time! Now, stand back!" Ben ordered, raising his arms as he aimed at Marco. After a moment, the key on Ben's head began to spin as a pair of green lasers shot out of his fists, covering Marco in a green light.

Marco flinched as the beams covered him, opening his eyes a moment later in awe as he watched the beard that had filled his home begin to retract, vanishing into his chin a few moments later.

"All done. Now, don't cast that spell again, Star. Every time I use Clockwork time gets altered, and I don't know how that would affect this world," Ben explained, looking over at the teen.

"I mean, Father Time might not be too happy with you doing it, but it should be fine!" Star replied nonchalantly, before grabbing Ben's arm. "So, besides rewinding time, what else can you do?"

"Star, I'm serious. Clockwork isn't an alien I can mess around with. Time is sensitive, if we do too much damage we could really cause some harm," Ben said, reverting to normal a second later. Star sighed, pouting for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Last time we messed with time, Marco and I barely got it started again," she said, Ben raising an eyebrow for a second.

"Look, it's fine. I have a ton of other guys in this thing. We can have fun, but we have to be careful. This power can't be used to just get whatever we want. It's like your wand, we have to be careful who uses it, and how," Ben said, before looking down at his watch.

Star nodded, looking down at her wand for a second before reaching down to pick it up.

"Speaking of which," Ben said with a smirk, Star looking up at him. "How about we test which is faster, XLR8 or Cloudy?"

Star's face lit up with excitement, Marco taking a deep breath before smirking, the three teens exiting the bathroom quickly after.


End file.
